In the secret shrine
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: After the Valley of End, Hashirama desperately wants something out of the Uchiha clan, but even if they joined Konoha it would be difficult for him to get it... until he heard a history about that clan s secret shrine and the ancestor who appears in front of the ones that enters it. He decided to go in there... What will they find? Hashimada. AliveMadara!


Naruto is not mine

"I will win!" Madara screamed. He was fighting against Hashirama n the Valley of End, their techniques clashing as if there was no tomorrow. Finally, the Senju managed to put himself behind his rival, distracting him with a clone. The Uchiha´s eyes widened… but he only felt one of his pressure points I the neck being used against him. He fainted in the arms of the Hokage, who grabbed him and put him on his shoulder.

"I have you now" he put a seal on his wrists and walked with his new prisoner towards Konoha. In the middle of the way, he stopped to tie him up before he wakes up and healing him a bit. The raven opened his eyes in that moment. "Are you okay?"

"Ahhhhh… Hashirama!" his friend managed to jump a bit even tied down. "What the hell?! What did you do?! Why did you robbed me from a great final?! You were supposed to finish me, you soft hearted fool!"

"Marry me"

"Ehhhh?" now he was confused. When have this gone form him screaming at his stupid best friend to marriage? He probably had hit his head too much or too hard, because this surely doesn´t make sense. "Are you feeling alright, idiot?"

"Yes, I am, it´s just that… I have always been in love with you" he confessed and Madara felt his face going hot and his heart sunk. What was he… "Since I have known you, my heart skips a beat and… and… I have had this dreams since I was thirteen about you and me, in a bed… doing something…"

"I didn´t need to know that!"

"I want you to come back with me and marry me" the Senju continued, but, luckily for his intended´s mental sanity, left outside his teenage fantasies about the two of them. "Come on, say yes. I can be a great husband. I will make you happy and give you everything your heart desired… I even developed a jutsu for us to be able to have children! It´s a sensation in Konoha this days!" the color leeched out of Madara´s face. "So say yes and return with me…"

"NO!" the scream from the tied up man almost left the other unconscious. "I was not going to return to Konoha with you before, I´m definitely not returning now! And I will not marry you, you idiotic moronic… MORON!" he tried to move away. "Stay away from me!"

"Madara, what are you doing? You can hurt yourself"

"I´m getting the hell away from you!" it was true. He was not going to stay in the same place as the man who had just declared having the most disturbing love for him. Hell knows what that obsessed Senju could do to have him. Or what he might do once he had the Uchiha where he wanted him. "You… you… get away…"

"Madara, please" the raven wormed away from him. "Why are you…" suddenly he understood. "No… you don´t have to be so afraid… I… I… I know I said I had some fantasies with you, but I respect you and won´t touch you until we are married" this words didn´t the desired effect. "It´s true! I´m not a dishonorable man to take your virtue before wedlock!"

"I can´t believe in a Senju rat´s word! Stay away from me!" the warriors from Konoha arrived at that moment, with Tobirama in the front. He was relived to see his brother alive, but his expression changed from happiness to his usual angry mug when he saw his prisoner struggling against the branches that tied his extremities. Madara, for his part, could not be more humiliated… or relived. Hell, he couldn´t recall the last time he was so happy to see a Senju. "Let me go, you asses"

"Why is he still alive, brother" the albino asked, looking at the Uchiha with his best death glare, that was returned immediately. "I thought you have already disposed of him."

"I will never be able to kill him, Tobirama, and I won´t allow anyone else to put a finger on him neither" the Hokage answered, sighing when he realized his moment to be romantic was over. "Let´s go back to Konoha"

"I´m not going with you!"

"But we can´t just leave you there"

"Why not? If we leave him tied up, then a beast or something like that might eat him and free us from a pest" Hashirama sent his brother a very nasty look. He then moved towards the criminal, who tried his best to escape from him. Unfortunately for him, the Shodaime was faster and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" yelled Madara, but he wasn´t listened. The group walked towards the village, enduring the Uchiha´s hellish screams. In the middle of the way to the place he never wanted to see again, the raven felt the hand that was keeping his legs in place move to his ass and start caressing it. His face lit up like a candle at that. "What happened to the "I respect you and won´t touch you until we are married", hummm, Hashirama? Just as I thought, a Senju rat´s word is worth nothing."

"But… but I mean it when I say it" a guilty Hashirama took his hand away from forbidden territory. He usually won´t do something like that, but it was so difficult to keep himself in line with the object of his affections so close to reach! "Sorry…"

"Apology no accepted. Let me down" but he wasn´t listened. He entered to the village in that humiliating form, over his hated rival´s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Many shinobi were talking to each other and pointing at him, then laughing like idiots. It was as if they were gossiping and making jokes about his pathetic state. "Put me down, I refuse to be the laughing stock of a pack of weaklings."

"Don´t be like that" the brunette bit his lip when he noticed the building they were heading to. It was Konoha´s prison… which wasn´t really used as the village was too young and only had a person that could be considered a criminal. His best friend. And possibly his future husband. "I don´t want to leave him here"

"Why…? Scratch that, I know exactly why" the Uchiha revolved when he felt a hand approaching forbidden area again. "Let me go, you idiot! Just put me in there, I will close the door myself and secure it… whatever I could do to get away from you"

"You are so mean!"

"Aniya, just put the criminal in there" said Tobirama, wanting to facepalm. He felt that a fight will broke in any moment if things continued like that. The older Senju pouted and let his love go, who marched right to the inside of the cell, to the wall opposite to the entrance. "Hope you like that cell, Uchiha, because you are going to spend the rest of your life there."

"Yeah, whatever" the raven crossed his arms. "Just keep your brother away from me"

"THAT… is a very good idea" the albino was suddenly very concerned. Since when an Uchiha (except Kagami) has good ideas? "Are you feeling bad or something like that?"

"Why, are you concerned about me?"

"No" he turned around "go to hell"

-Three weeks later-

"Madara doesn´t want to see me, every time I go to visit him he just runs towards the other end of the cell, screaming for me to go away from him" Hashirama commented to his brother while they were doing the Hokage´s work. Tobirama, for his part, was about to snap his writing instrument, but managed to keep under control. Why was his brother visiting that madman in prison? "What should I do, Tobi?"

"Maybe you should stay away from him!" answered the albino as if it was a brilliant discovery he has just made. "Yes, that seems good to me. Stay away from him and maybe a lot of your problems will mysteriously disappear…"

"Come on, Madara is not the cause of all my problems"

"Do you want to bet?"

"And you are just mean, otouto" the brunette got up. "I´m going to take a walk, I can´t concentrate here with you badmouthing my best friend" not that he could concentrate in anything that was remotely related to his paperwork anyway. "See you later"

"See you" the white haired male continued doing his paperwork, but after a few minutes he left everything where it was and followed his brother. They finally arrived at the prison. This made the younger Senju suspicious, what was his aniya doing there? Scratch that, he knew exactly was he was doing there, visiting Madara… but why? What was that demented Uchiha planning? Nothing good, it was obvious. But when he arrived to the cell…

"Come on, Mada, give me a yes"

"No! Stay away from me!" the raven was trying to escape the idiot, who seemed to be trying to hug him. This confused Tobirama, what the hell was going on? "You damn Senju, get out of here!" suddenly the other pinned him to the wall. "G… get away…"

"I can´t, I love you that much" he tried to kiss the Uchiha, but a knee in his groin pushed him away, much to the albino´s relieve. "Auch…" the older Senju felt to the ground with his hands on his family jewels. "I think I deserved this… are you going to marry me now?"

"NO!"

"Awwww, but I want to wed you!" he tried to get up and continue the chase of the raven… or his hand. "I can be a very good husband to you! A husband that will held you, help you and take care of you and any children we have" unfortunately for Hashirama, this only made his intended even more scared, as well as his brother. "Please, say yes. I can even free you today from this prison and take you to my house"

"Okay, this has gone too far" the white haired male got out of his hidden place, capturing his brother and pulling him towards the exit. "Now it´s your sanity the one I´m doubting" he closed the cell, letting the Uchiha relax. "Let´s go to the office"

"No! Madara! I love you! Don´t let him take me!"

"Hum, it´s the first time I´m glad to see a Senju" commented Madara before sitting down on his bed, trembling. After a few minutes, he started to play with cards, the only toys he was allowed to have on his cell. He played a couple of hands against a nonexistent rival (who was surprisingly better than his best friend at this) and got bored, laying on the bed with his eyes closed. "Damn Hashirama. If only you have finished me off I wouldn´t be this bored."

-Meanwhile-

"Are you insane?!" Tobirama screamed at his brother so loud that practically all of Konoha could heard him. "What were you doing in there, proposing to a… to a… criminal!" he was about to say Uchiha, but if someone heard him and took offence on it... well, better safe than sorry. "Why are proposing to him anyway? And since when were you trying to court him?"

"Since… always?" Hashirama answered sincerely. "Look, I was always in love with him" while he started talking, hearths and sunshine got out of him, something that made his brother want to puke. "I tried to get close to him, to help him, to… to make him notice my feelings, but it was only in the Valley of End that I gathered up the courage to confess to him and propose."

"So that was the reason he was so eager to get away from you"

"I… I think that was because I groped him a bit when we were coming from the… well… all the way towards here" he got red. "I didn´t mean it! And I know I should be ashamed of myself for doing that before wedlock! But… I couldn´t resist it" he lowered his head. "It was just at my reach and I couldn´t contain myself…"

"Uffff, I didn´t need to know that" now Tobirama agreed with the Uchiha Madara for the first time in his life. He needed to keep his brother away from there. "Look, you can´t just go there, throwing proposals. You are already engaged to…"

"Oh, Mito… I managed to get out of that" the albino´s eyes widened. "It was easy enough, we had enough consanguinity with the Uzumaki clan. The chances of genetic diseases, the intensity of them and babies dying from now receive ones…."

"I don´t need a medical explanation" the younger Senju sighed and started planning something to keep his dear brother away from the number one madman in the world. Then something came up to his mind. "You should just forget it, that Uchiha won´t say yes to a Senju, specially to you. Besides, even if you get a yes out of him, the Uchiha elder council won´t give you the approval to marry him."

"I can convince them"

"Good luck trying" Hashirama wondered his brothers last words. Yes, the Uchihas won´t just give him their strongest warrior and former clan leader just like that. Even if he was a criminal now, the council probably had a plan for him. He was thinking so deep in possible solutions that didn´t involve a conflict that he didn´t notice that someone entered the office.

"rama-sama… Hashirama-sama?" Kagami finally managed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Ahhhh, Kagami-kun, what´s happening?"

"I was looking for Tobirama-sensei, but it appears that he is not here. Do you know where he is?" the Hokage shook his head. The young genin sighed and turned to leave, but he was so interested that he sat down in his teacher´s chair. "Is something the matter? You look so down and deep in your thoughts…"

"It´s nothing… well, no, it´s everything to me" the Shodaime started talking. Maybe Kagami had a solution for his problems. "I want to marry a member of your clan…"

"I see the problem" the teen shook his head. "The council could be so hard sometimes…" he bit his lip. "It´s a pity that you don´t know where the secret sanctuary is" he commented after a few seconds. "that would be the solution of your problems"

"I know where that stone you guard so much…"

"It´s not the stone, it´s the original place where it was kept" Kagami continued. "A underground shrine with statues of great antique warriors of our clan. In the deeps of it, there is a statue of the first Uchiha, the great ancestor" he looked right into his leader´s green colored eyes. "There is legend that said that if you are worthy enough, he would show himself to you, no matter clan. If you come out of that meeting alive, you can ask a wish to the clan and they are obligated to grant it"

"No matter what it is?"

"No matter"

"It´s a strange tradition"

"Yes, well, it´s not like the underground shrine could be easily found, the clan doesn´t want anyone to find it" the youth stared at the ceiling. "And even if someone would find it, there is no guarantee that the ancestor would show himself" he shook his head. "He was also short tempered and sadistic or that the legend says."

"Do you know where it is?" Hashirama asked hopefully. If those tales were true, then he had a chance to be with the man he loved. He didn´t care that the ancestor could not show to him, just that his love dream was about to became true.

"How the hell would I know?" Kagami asked confused. "It´s a secret passed from head to head of the Uchiha, only the clan leader knows. Madara-sama never told Hikaku-sama, so… now he is the only person that knows where the secret shrine is" the brunette felt that his balloon of happiness was pinched. "I don´t now, he won´t tell you."

"Maybe I will find it… with time" he got into the window. "Tell Tobi that I went to a bar, that should keep him entertained enough time to allow me find it."

"Hashirama-sama, I told you…"

"I will only be out a few days, don´t worry and keep Tobi out of my back for a few days, okay?" the Hokage jumped out of the window and ran away. The man went to the place he knew the former Uchiha settlement was to search. After not finding it, even near the ancient home of the Uchiha clan head, he laid to rest to the shadows of the trees. He thought of the last clan head that died here. "You know, old man, if you were alive you probably would have wanted to kill me."

"Ashura…" he heard when he closed his eyes. "Ashura…" his eyes opened and he found himself in the same forest, only that he wasn´t alone. "Ashura…"

"Nii-san" a voice that was not his got out of his throat. "Wait for me!"

"If you don´t speed up, we are going to leave you behind!" he then saw three young man entering to a cave in a very familiar mountain. "Come on, turtle!"

"Nii-san! Kimitachi! Don´t leave me alone!" he woke up in that moment. He then turned around until he found the mountain. When he arrived there was no cave, but with a careful search he managed to locate the extremely powerful genjutsu that hid it. Woow, it was so great that even the Sharingan would be fooled by it. "Kai!" the entrance appeared before his eyes. "So this is the entrance, eh?"

-In Konoha-

"I went to every bar in Konoha and my irresponsible brother wasn´t in any of them" said the albino Senju very slowly, looking at his favorite student. Kagami tried to think about anything else, but he wasn´t able with his sense looking at him with fury on his eyes. "Where is he, Kagami-kun?"

"He… he told me he was going to a bar, really?" the eyes that tore into him slowly worked their way to the truth. "Okay, before he told me to do that I kind of… tell him the take of a secret shrine of the Uchihas that only the clan head knew" suddenly the teacher was interested. "Technically if you got out of there alive, you can ask the clan a wish and they are obligated to grant him that. It´s simple."

"If you got out of there alive?"

"Something about an ancestor appearing and attacking you, but I don´t think he listened to that. Besides, no one has ever found it" the Uchiha crossed his arms. "He should be returning now form wherever he went, defeated."

"Do you know my brother? He is one persistent idiot!" the white haired male threw his hands to the air. "We are going right now to that stupid shrine…"

"Don´t you remember? I don´t know where the hell it is!"

"But I know who knows"

"The secret shrine?" Madara looked at them as if they were crazy, sitting on his bed in the cell. Tobirama glared at him. He had explained the situation to that idiot and he doesn´t want to help? "On the other side, if that idiot managed to get inside the place and met the ancestor, I would have no choice but to say yes to his idiotic proposal" he got up, a little bit annoyed. "Come, I will show you where it is."

"Just tell us where it is, I´m not going to let you out of here"

"Do you want to find the sanctuary or not?" the raven crossed his arms. "If I´m not there you are going to spend the day searching him without success" he smiled smugly. "What do you want to do? Take me or leave me?"

"Urrgghhhh" in the end Tobirama was forced to take his worst enemy to the search of his brother. The former clan head take them to the place where the Uchiha settlement was before Konoha was founded and then to a mountain. There the raven sat down in perfect seiza and began making some pretty basic hand signs, then another that was strange and…

"Kai!" the genjutsu was dispelled. "Hummm, this is weird, someone already crossed the genjutsu. And with a very basic dispel of the jutsu. Maybe Hashirama actually found his way in" Madara grabbed something form the wall. It was a torch. "I can´t very well use my chakra now. Can you lit it, Kagami?"

"I can do it" offered Hiruzen.

"Sorry, monkey boy, but it has to be lit up by an Uchiha" Tobirama´s student groaned and lit the torch. After that, they began their way down the underground shrine. As they descended, decorations in the walls started to appear. It was mostly the clan symbol, but there were other things, like human figures and Sharingan eyes that menacingly stared at them. They reached a place where there was a wall with two persons that stood in front of each other.

"What the hell is this?" the white haired male, looked at the wall, trying to find a way to avoid it and go on. "Are you lost, Uchiha? Because the only thing I see here is a wall!"

"This is the first barrier" he searched for something and found it. "It seems like the idiot already passed it" he frowned. "And, for your information, this is an illustration of the first war between Senju and Uchiha. That is the first Uchiha, the other one is your ancestor."

"Why is he here?" Tobirama touched the wall.

"I don´t know, but…" the raven finally was able to open the first barrier. "Now we can go on" the moment he stepped deeper into the temple, Madara started to feel bad. He was getting weaker with each step he took and… and… something was pulling from him… or maybe his soul. It got worse, so much that Kagami had to carry him to advance. "I… I can´t…"

"Sensei, I don´t think he is faking" the teen put the other raven on the ground. "His breathing is too shallow for that and he is sweating too much."

"I don´t care, he need to take us to my brother and…"

"You… you don´t need me" admitted Madara. "From now on, you can continue. Follow… follow the fire. It´s the way the fire is…" he felt unconscious.

"The fire what?! Damn it, Uchiha, come back to…"

"Tobirama-sensei" Kagami called him. He has guessed what his former clan leader was trying to say and guide the others deeper. "Are you going to come?"

"Yes" the albino walked towards the teens. "Hope aniya hasn´t managed to get into trouble"

-In the center of the shrine-

"Damn… I feel bad" Hashirama was clutching his chest, feeling as if something was pulling from his very soul. Even like that, he was still doing what he came to do, using all the things he knew to call the Uchiha ancestor to presence. "This place has to be hard to be in."

"It indeed is, no?" another voice coming from behind startled him. A young man with long brunette hair, tied up in the back of his head and two tails in the front, and white clothes with black decorations. His Sharingan eyes pierced him. "I wanted it to be like that, so no one that was unworthy can bother me."

"You… you are the Uchiha ancestor?" Hashirama just stared at him. "I was expecting something different, not… older maybe?" the other simple continued looking at him. "Well… guess this is not how you looked like when you were alive."

"At a point it was, a long time ago" the ghost touched his own statue. "This is my favorite appearance"

"Good for you" then the Senju remembered something. "Where is my education? My name is Hashirama, what´s yours?"

"Does it matter?" but the other only nodded his head. "It´s Indra"

"Indra-san… pleased to meet you" he smiled. "Now, if you excuse me…"

"What´s the rush?" a wall of fire erupted where the entrance was. "I don´t have the opportunity to talk to another person too often. Besides" his expression turned serious "I could never let a descendant of my traitorous brother out of here alive" a bloodthirsty smile appeared on his face. "I´ve wanted to kill all of you for a long time…"

"A descendant of your brother?" Hashirama was breathing hard. "Doesn´t that make us family? Why do you want to kill us?"

"Because that little twerp betrayed me!" Indra shouted. "That soft hearted fool took my right to lead the clan from me. And why? Because everybody loved him!" he groaned, remembering his smiling and kind sibling. "I knew there was no way that I managed to take my position except taking it from his dead fingers, so I started my own clan and declared war on them! To show my incompetent otouto that he was the one wrong!"

"Wait, you started a war over a temper tantrum?" the younger brunette said, breathing difficulty. Damn, it was harder and harder to stay conscious. "Do you know how many people died in that war?"

"Owwww, did I hurt your feelings?" the crazed man continued. "Did you lose someone in the war? How great… to sense the pain of a child of Ashura."

"You are…"

"Aniya!" Tobirama arrived at that moment, seeing his brother breathing hard in front of a man with the Sharingan. "Who the hell is him?"

"No way" Kagami recognized him and took a step back. "You… you are the first Uchiha?" the others got in guard. "Woow, Hashirama-sama, you are very lucky. It´s said that he has only shown himself to three people until now."

"Th… thanks…" the Hokage then fainted, breathing shallowly. Tobirama rushed over the fire towards him, holding his apparently lifeless body in his arms. Then he looked at the Sharingan eyed man. He was just staring at the other brunette as if telling he was expecting someone else from him.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing, the weakling fainted for himself" answered Indra with a coldness. "What I was expecting from a descendant of my brother?" Tobirama opened his eyes when he heard that. "You didn´t know? Well, you can ask him yourself in death" he used a fire style. "You are dead!"

"I don´t think so" another figure appeared in front of the Senju brothers, blocking the jutsu with an earth one. "Hello, nii-san"

"Well, hello, otouto" the older Ootsutsuki smiled wickedly. "How are you…" then he realized it. "Oh, I get it now. How clever of you, to copy me" he started clapping and laughing "Yes, yes! After all of this years you finally learned something, Ashura. Bravo!"

"You should go now" Ashura told his descendant. "Take him and the Uchihas out of here"

"Why? I should…"

"Do it, boy!" the ancestor said with authority. "It´s the only way for him and me to lose this corporeal form in this world" he blocked another attack. "Go now! There not much time. If we keep sucking the lives out of our transmigrants, then they will die and we will return to life." He turned a bit. "Go, don´t lose time!"

"Ye… yeah" the albino got up and started running, carrying his brother. His students ran with him towards the exit. Kagami even stopped a bit to carry Madara away, who looked even worse than before. Finally they reached the exit. "Aniya? Aniya, wake up"

"Breath, Madara-sama!" the younger Uchiha started trying to wake him up, slapping on his face. After a few minutes the two of them woke up, coughing hard. Madara was deathly pale and Hashirama lacked his usual cheerful expression. They started trembling as soon as they regain consciousness.

"I had a horrible sensation" the Shodaime said, putting a hand on his chest. "As if someone was pulling my soul out of me" then he looked at his friend, who was at his side. "Hey, Madara! Guess what? I met your ancestor! He is a big meanie and a sore loser!" the Uchiha would have turned paler if he could. "Do you know what it means?"

-In Konoha, the Uchiha compound-

"So you found the secret shrine, Hokage-sama?" the head of the council commented, thinking hard on what the Senju brothers had said. "I can´t say I´m surprised that our ancestor show himself to you, as you are the most powerful ninja in our world, but" he lifted his head "who would have said that the war between us was born as an internal spar over succession of a clan?" he sighed. "I think we should… tighten our blood relations then."

"I was thinking about it too" Hashirama said happily. "I wanted to use the wish I got from entering the shrine to marry someone of your clan."

"Really?" the man raised an eyebrow, while the other present people started to whisper. Tobirama opened his eyes widely. Oh, God, no. "There was no use, even before you passed that test we would have been honored to provide a bride for you"}

"Yes?"

"Of course" all the others agree. "Pick whoever you want"

"I want…"

-After a few hours-

"I can believe that Senju, entering the secret shrine" Madara was sitting on his bed, crossing his arms and trying to be positive. "Hope he dies a horrible death and…" suddenly the door of his cell was opened and a representative of the Uchiha council entered. "Ahhh, you are here now. What? Do you finally realized that the Senju are only going to bring us to our downfall?"

"More like a Senju just saved you" the elder answered. "You see, we were planning to let you rot here until you die, but he seemed to have another idea, so…" he smiled. "We discussed everything this morning and now everything is in order. I´m here to take you back to the compound. You are going to marry the Shodaime."

"WHAT?!"

"In a few months, you are going to marry Senju Hashirama in the Naka Shrine" Madara felt as if his soul was being pulled out of him again. "Isn´t that wonderful?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the scream was heard in all Konoha.

I decided to write this to celebrate my birthday, hopw you like it! Review!


End file.
